Shakespeare Lied
by writingluverr82
Summary: 'Annabeth stared at the sliver ring laying on her bedside table. Empty Kleenex boxes filled the bed. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her whole marriage had been a lie.'
1. Chapter 1

_"Your words are my food, your breath my wine. You are everything to me." -Sarah Bernhardt_

Annabeth stared at the sliver ring laying on her bedside table. Empty Kleenex boxes filled the bed. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her whole marriage had been a lie. Percy never loved her, he did it because he was supposed to, not because he loved her. Annabeth groaned tossing and turning in bed.

"Ow. Ow." Annabeth yelped. She had been stuck in this stupid room, getting poked and prodded, for the last five hours. "Are you almost done?" Annabeth was getting Closter phobic and just wanted to finish her blueprints.  
"Almost done, Miss. Annabeth," Her nurse said trying to calm her down. Annabeth wiggled in the dress, she hated this more than anything, she hated her life and the way she lived. "Wanita, I'm done. Seriously, this is rediculous," Annabeth pulled the dress up and walked off the pedestal to the dressing room. She changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a plaid overshirt. She walked out to see Wanita sliding the dress in a bag. She then handed the dress to Annabeth.  
"Miss. Annabeth, please behave tonight. Don't put up a fight about how you have to wear this dress, or how you have to wear makeup and your hair has to be down," Wanita told her in a thick Greek accent. Wanita brought her hands to Annabeths face. "This is your party, baby. You need to find someone to take care of you and love you. I'm not going to be around forever." Annabeth was only 22, she didn't want to get married, she wanted to see the world, design and fall in love on her own time.  
"I know, Wanita, I'm sorry. It's just I'm having so much fun in my life right now. I'm not ready to be married." Annabeth took Wanitas hands off her face and kissed her cheek. "I respect your wishes for me, but I don't like them." She smiled and walked out to her car. This was going to be a long night.  
She could barely breathe in this freaking dress. This sucked. Her face was covered in pink gunk, her dress was long and poofy, and her blond hair was curly and down. This wasn't her, whatsoever. Her family was trying to change her into somebody she wasn't, they had for years, but she never gave in. She knew she was stronger than that, now she wasn't so sure.  
"How long is this party?" Annabeth mumbled. Wanita sighed.  
"Oh, no more than four hours." Wanita simply said, not noticing the shock on Annabeth's face.  
"Four hours? Wanita, you've got to be joking. I can't drop everything for that long. I've been running late on my designs-my boss is starting to get on my butt for it."  
"Well, baby, you're just going to have to put it off for a little bit," Wanita said pushing Annabeth's bangs out of her face. "You look beautiful, and there are over 100 young men in that ballroom just for you. So, come on, baby." Wanita patted Annabeths arms and took her hand, pulling her into the ballroom. Her hands started to become moist and she felt clammy. The two doors suddenly opened to reveal 100 men dressed in tuxedos. Wanita pushed her into the crowd, Annabeth stumbled but caught herself. She braced herself as she walked into a ballroom full of men waiting to sweep her off her feet. 

So far it wasn't going well. All the men she had met were disgusting, too high and mighty, rude or just plain not her type. She had found her way to the snack table. She prayed that her dress wouldn't pop from her eating, but what did it matter anyway.  
"So have you had enough?" A husky voice came from behind her, he reached his hand to take a piece of cheese from the dish. Annabeth chuckled and turned to see a smiling face. The man had dark black hair and mesmerizing green eyes. He was beautiful.  
"Yeah, all these guys here are jerks or losers," Once she had realized what she said and saw the look on the man's face she regretted saying it. "Oh, no, no. I didn't mean it like that...What I meant to say was...well…well sometimes I speak from my ass." The man doubled over in laughter, he wiped a tear from his eye and spoke, "I'm Percy," He held out his hand.  
"Annabeth," She felt a sudden burst of electricity shoot through her body.  
"So, Annabeth," Percy leaned his arm against the table, but pushed himself off. "Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand once more. Annabeth took it, he pulled her toward the middle of the ballroom. She could feel the stares of the other rejected men. All of them seemed to fade away once she looked into Percy's eyes and he touched her waist.  
"So, Miss. Annabeth Chase, the daughter of the most famous man in the country, why are you doing this?" Percy paused pursing his lips. "I mean you just. . .you don't seem like the kind of person who would be interested in," Percy waved his arm around the room. "All this."

Annabeth shook her head. "That's exactly it. I'm not. I've been trying to fight my nanny, the woman who has taken care of me my whole life. I mean I'm 23, I _still _can't live on my own, yet they want me to get married. I still want to do so much, see so much. They can't expect me to just. . .to just marry so suddenly." Percy looked into her stormy Grey eyes. He had never seen someone more beautiful. Her curly blond hair was pulled into a bun with strands of hair coming from the sides. Her dress hugged her curves in all the right ways. Percy rubbed her cheek with his hand. "They can't make you do anything. You're beautiful, smart, ambitious, you know who you are and what you want to do." She knew he was right. "You're absolutely right. I'm not going to be stuck in this stupid house forever. I mean how pathetic is it that I still live in the same house I've lived in since I was thirteen. My parents don't even live in this house. It's just Wanita and me. Twenty-four seven. I'm 23 and I can't even be independent. My parents keep me stuck in this stupid house when I don't even want to be." She leaned her head against Percy's shoulder. She felt so calm around him. If she had said this to anyone else she probably would have been screaming. Percy made her calm.

The rest of the night was a blur. It all mixed in together. With all of the talking, laughing and dancing, she felt like she was in a dream. Here was a beautiful man who was interested in her and wanted to be with her all night. The night was starting to come to an end. Half the men had left grumbling. Annabeth leaned her head on Percy's shoulder, her forehead nestled in his neck. They swayed back and forth.  
"It's time for me to go, love," Percy whispered. Annabeth felt tears sting her eyes, she never cries, but she felt like half her heart was going to leave her. "Hey, hey," Percy lifted her chin with his thumb. "It's not a goodbye forever. It's an 'I'll see you later'. Okay?" Annabeth nodded. Somehow it didn't feel like an 'I'll see you later' as she watched the man she loved leave her in the middle of the ballroom.

**A/N: Okay so I'm sorry about the OOC, but I wanted to give it a Romeo & Juliet kind of feel. So could I please get at least 15 reviews to continue this story? I have a lot going on and it's hard to just sit down to write a paragraph right now. School is kind of killing me. Reviews are the only thing that keeps me writing anymore! (: R&R. -demigodgirl1**


	2. Chapter 2

_Life doesn't hurt until you think about how much things have changed, who you've lost along the way, and how much of it was your fault._

_Annabeth._  
Annabeth was sick. She was sick of people, she was sick of her life, she was sick of everything. For the past two days she was stuck in her bedroom listening to the same song over and over, crying. I wasn't like her to just cry, but she was upset, mad, angry, every emotion there could be. Except happy. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Anna, please come out. You need some fresh air and we should talk." Wanita said softly.

"Why should I talk to you?" She sniffed, her nose stuffed from her never ending tears. "You are the one who made this stupid party happen. I wouldn't be in my room right now if it weren't for that stupid party! God, I hate my life."

Annabeth threw her pillow at the door, making Wanita stumbled back from the noise it made. She could hear Wanitas footsteps walking away from the door. She had won, but Wanita was still right-she needed to get out. Annabeth grabbed her bag and keys and climbed out the window.

Annabeth wasn't one for sneaking out, but she couldn't face Wanita after what she had said. Annabeth had always enjoyed driving. She felt free. When she was younger she and Wanita would visit the Parthenon in the fall. It was an hour drive, but Annabeth would put her headphones on and stare out the window. She loved the feeling on her skin from the open window. She still enjoyed it. Her nose was still stuffed, so this time she couldn't enjoy the smell of the newly fallen rain.

So many thoughts had rushed into her head at once. Mostly they involved Percy. She didn't understand why she was so hung up on this one guy. This one beautiful, sweet, kind, caring guy. But she knew she would never see him again. She didn't even know his last name. _Pathetic._ She was dreaming about a guy whom she knew nothing about. She was even more pathetic for crying over him. Annabeth wiped the newly forming tears streaming down her cheeks. Not even a visit to The Parthenon could brighten her day.

_Percy._  
Percy knew he shouldn't be feeling this strongly for someone after he'd only spent no more than two hours with her. She was on his mind throughout his morning classes. His professors looked him funny like he had a strange look on his face. Which he probably did, considering his thoughts about Annabeth. He could just imagine their future together. He never thought he could feel this way about someone. He wanted to be with her every second of every day.

"Percy, do you think you could at least look like you're interested in what I have to say?" Percy's professor slid his reading glass down his nose. Percy nodded, twirling his pencil in embarrassment from all the people staring at him. He knew this feeling wouldn't go away unless he did something about it. His professor dismissed the class. Percy's ADHD mind couldn't handle another three classes, he decided to skip out on the rest of the day.

"Hey, Percy. Wait." Daphne grabbed his arm before he could run from her. "How are you? You looked a little out of it during class." She intertwined her arm and his. He shrugged her arm out of his, placing his hands at his side.

"I'm fine," He replied coldly, jogging away from her. Percy didn't like Daphne, he never did. She had taken an interest in him when the studied one night for finals. He didn't realize she had taken a liking to him until she kissed him without notice one day last fall at the local coffee shop. He had told her many times he was interested, but Daphne couldn't take a hint. But neither could he sometimes.

Percy needed to clear his head. Driving. It was funny how whenever something went bad, his mind went to the feeling of the sun on his face, and the cool breeze of newly formed rain on his cheeks. He grabbed his keys from his backpack and ran.

Annabeth.

One thing that confused Annabeth the most was that she always wanted to be home. No matter how much she complained and carried on, she loved it. She knew she would love her _own _home as much as she loved the one she's in now.

Wanita had fallen asleep on the couch, when Annabeth walked in the door. She thanked whatever god was listening at the moment, and crept upstairs. She threw her coat on her bedroom floor and dropped on the bed. Her eyes soon became heavy, they were begging her to sleep, but something interrupted her sleep. A tapping noise coming from the window.

Annabeth pushed herself off the bed and made her way towards the window. She opened it and stepped out onto the balcony. She found herself looking down at her own true Romeo.

**A/N: Hope you likes. (; **

**-demigodgirl1**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth.

Annabeth pushed herself off the bed and made her way towards the window. She opened it and stepped out onto the balcony. She found herself looking down at her own true Romeo.

"What in hades…" her voice trailed off leaning over the balcony. There stood Percy, she could barely recognize him in regular clothes, but she instantly liked this better. "Percy, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you," he chuckled, looking up. "I can honestly say you've been on my mind since I left you."

"Oh, and why is that?" Annabeth teased.

"Well, because you're amazing and beautiful and so smart and I really, really like you." She chuckled.

"You do, huh?" Annabeth teased once more. She looked for a place to climb down, and noticed the vines that curled around the latter leading to the ground. Annabeth began to climb down jumping past vines, and making sure her feet were firmly on the ladder. As she reached the last couple steps Percy grabbed her waist helping her down.

"Thank you kind sir," she giggled.

"You're welcome," he chuckled, pushing a stray hair behind her ear, his thumb brushing against her cheek. She couldn't help but close her eyes at the touch of his warm, soft skin. A smile crept onto his face.

"Do you know what could happen if Wanita saw us?" Annabeth questioned, her eyes still closed. She placed her hand on top of his hand, which was lain across her cheek.

"Isn't that what she wants? For you to find a husband?" he joked. Annabeth slowly opened her eyes.

"Let's just say she doesn't believe you are the best choice for me," she scoffed, taking Percy's hand off her cheek. "My whole life seems to be entirely planned out for me," she turned on her heels looking at the night sky. "Ever since I was little I've attended the most lavish parties, met every famous person you could imagine, lived in a mansion, even if it's all I've ever known it isn't what I want." She crossed her arms, tears forming in her eyes. Percy stood next to her, swaying back and forth, he looked up at the sky as well.

"You know, when you see a shooting star it's another soul going to heaven?" Percy said. Annabeth looked up at him confused.

"What?" she asked raising her eyebrows, her voice full of surprise.

"It's something my mother told me when I was little," he chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. "She told me it gave me a reason to look at the stars through my window at night. But I think she really wanted me to believe in the impossible." He smiled at her.

"She is wise," she smiled back.

"Yeah, she was. She died the same year she told me that." Percy placed his hands inside his pockets.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Annabeth said, her voice full of sympathy. He shrugged still keeping a smile on his face. "If it make you feel any better my father died when I was ten…and I never knew my mother." Percy stared at her.

"No, it doesn't make me feel any better," he said his voice harsh, yet still staying quiet and soft. "that you had to go through that kind of pain. No one should ever have to go through that." Annabeth smiled knowing he cared about her feelings.

"You're right, it's not fair either of us went through that," Percy looked into her grey eyes the best he could through the darkness. Annabeth could only nod. Percy was something else, he didn't seem to care what others thought and only care for her.

"Percy Jackson, I think you are the most interesting person I've ever met." Annabeth said without a doubt in her mind.

**A/N: wow I didn't even realize I was still working on this story. I'm not quite sure if I'll finish it, but I'll try.**


End file.
